disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Era Dorada de Hollywood
"Crecí en una pequeña ciudad escondida del mundo exterior, y las películas de los años 40 y 50 fueron como una ventana hacia el futuro... No se trata de nosotros, se trata de personas más grandes que nosotros, que viven más en el límite que nosotros: extraños cuentos morales, más que el teatro griego. Los individuos vencieron los problemas en lugar de simplemente sobrevivirlos, así que sabías que también podías hacer eso. Las personas que vimos en la pantalla eran más reales que las personas reales... culturistas, héroes y heroínas, antihéroes, la cima del mundo, fuerza bruta, temas de salvación, ecos de Shakespeare y Esquilo. Esas películas tuvieron un poderoso efecto en todos los que crecimos con ellas." - Bob Dylan, hablando sobre las producciones fílmicas de la Era Dorada. thumb|240px|''[[Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) fue una de las producciones más célebres y representativas del cine de Hollywood.]] La Era Dorada de Hollywood fue el segundo y mayor período en la historia del cine estadounidense que comenzó desde 1927 y siguió hasta mediados de los años 60. Hollywood, ya desde 1915, se iría convirtiendo, no solamente en sinónimo de cine norteamericano, sino también en el paradigma del cine institucional. Los grandes estudios cinematográficos como: MGM, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, RKO Radio Pictures, Universal Studios, Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox o United Artists, produjeron o distribuyeron muchas célebres cintas que todavía en la actualidad son aclamadas como: Gone with the Wind, Casablanca, Citizen Kane, The Wizzard of Oz, Stagecoach, King Kong, Fantasia, Psycho, The War of the Worlds, It's a Wonderful Life, Topper, The Jazz Singer, Some Like It Hot, The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, The Spiral Staircase, Sherlock Holmes, Pinocchio, Oliver Twist, Arsenic and Old Lace, Little Lord Fauntleroy, The Bishop's Wife, Cat People, Sleeping Beauty, Mary Poppins, Phantom of the Opera, Dracula, Titanic, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, Only Angels Have Wings, Superman, Ninotchka, Bambi, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Peter Pan, Captain Marvel, Alice in Wonderland, Gulliver's Travels, North by Northwest, To Be or Not to Be, Dumbo, Anchors Aweigh, Mrs. Miniver o Singin' in the Rain. Disney en la Era Dorada El estudio de Walt Disney, tras el éxito y la experiencia con los cortometrajes Mickey Mouse y Silly Symphonies, planeó la producción del primer largometraje animado estadounidense a todo color: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Para la época el experimento fue muy arriesgado debido a su elevado presupuesto y que los críticos creían que un largometraje de dibujos animados aburriría a la gente. Sin embargo, la película fue un enorme éxito y esto llevó a la producción de nuevos largometrajes animados como: Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo y Bambi. Por desgracia, debido a la Segunda Guerra Mundial y a que los anteriores filmes no obtuvieron la misma respuesta exitosa, Disney tuvo que realizar "películas paquete": Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, Melody Time y The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, las cuales representaban una serie de cortos en vez de un largometraje entero. Afortunadamente, Disney logró superarse con el estreno de Cinderella, lo que llevó a la producción de los largometrajes animados Alice in Wonderland, Lady and the Tramp, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, One Hundred and One Dalmatians y The Sword in the Stone. Cabe señalar que durante la Era Dorada Disney también produjo películas con actores reales como: Song of the South, Treasure Island, So Dear to My Heart, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Swiss Family Robinson, Babes in Toyland o Mary Poppins. Legado Durante la Era Nuevo Hollywood se produce una distorsión. La industria del cine estadounidense mostró su renacimiento, entre 1967 hasta principios de los años 80, mientras la animación caía en declive. Disney, a pesar de que empezara su declive, prosiguió a realizar sus producciones más significativas en este período, como The Jungle Book, The Love Bug, The Aristocats, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Robin Hood, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, The Fox and the Hound, Tron, The Small One o Mickey's Christmas Carol. También se incluye las primeras producciones animadas de Don Bluth, como Banjo the Woodpile Cat y The Secret of NIMH. Cabe señalar que la película Who Framed Roger Rabbit transcurre durante la Era Dorada de Hollywood. Además, existen series animadas, como Bonkers, Tiny Toons o Animaniacs, que constantemente hacen referencias y homenajes al cine de este período. La animación estadounidense no igualaría el potencial de la animación de la Era Dorada hasta el comienzo de la Era Renacentista de la animación Americana. Citas "La gente cree que el cine tiene que ser, por necesidad, horizontal en su forma. Es decir, ir a muchos lugares y lugares. Eso no es así. Debería ser posible hacer una película interesante en un armario con la puerta cerrada. La idea es revelar la naturaleza y el comportamiento humano con los movimientos de tu cámara. Esto presupone, por supuesto, una historia interesante y personajes que vale la pena revelar." - Alfred Hitchcock, hablando sobre su opinión para las producciones fílmicas. Videografía thumb|left|200px|''[[Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937)]] thumb|right|200px|''[[Fantasia'' (1940)]] thumb|center|200px|''[[Pinocchio (película)|Pinocchio'' (1940)]] thumb|left|200px|''[[Peter Pan'' (1953)]] thumb|right|200px|''[[Mary Poppins'' (1964)]] thumb|center|200px|''[[Sleeping Beauty'' (1959)]] Curiosidades *En la Era Dorada de la animación Americana se representaron en dibujos animados a muchos actores, músicos y cantantes de la Era Dorada de Hollywood como: Charlot, Kate Smith, El Gordo y el Flaco, Abbott y Costello o los Hermanos Marx. *Durante este período el cine y la animación estadounidense fueron categorizados como auténtico arte. Aunque ya desde el cine mudo que las películas fueron nombradas como el nacimiento de un nuevo arte. *El impacto de las películas de la Era Dorada de Hollywood influenció en otras célebres películas de diferentes países como: La Dolce Vita. *Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial el gobierno estadounidense mantuvo un acuerdo con los estudios de cine a realizar propaganda antinazi y anticomunista. Esto también ocurrió durante la Era Dorada de los comic-books, la Era Dorada de la animación Americana y la Era Dorada de la televisión. Véase también *Era Dorada de la animación Americana (transcurre al mismo tiempo que la Era Dorada de Hollywood) *Disney Golden Age (los largometrajes animados de Disney en la Era Dorada). Nota: Los dos primeros cortometrajes animados de Winnie the Pooh, The Jungle Book y The Aristocats se estrenaron después de la Era Dorada, pero son considerados como clásicos de animación tardíos. Así como el reconocimiento de Bedknobs and Broomsticks, junto a Mary Poppins, como clásicos honoríficos Disney. Esto es debido a que todas estas producciones animadas fueron producidas antes del fallecimiento de Walt Disney pese a estrenarse en los cines posteriormente. *Lista de cameos en Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Era Nuevo Hollywood (después del declive del cine estadounidense a mediados de los años 60) *Era Dorada de la televisión (muy vinculada a la Era Dorada de Hollywood) Referencias *http://www.elmundo.es/elmundo/2009/10/20/cultura/1256058416.html *http://www.eovideolevou.com.br/locacao/filme/assuntos.asp?ca=538 Categoría:Acontecimientos históricos de Disney Categoría:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Disney Theatrical Films Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas de acción real Categoría:Disney Golden Age Categoría:Bonkers Categoría:Cortometrajes animados Categoría:The Walt Disney Studios Categoría:Cortometrajes de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Cortometrajes de Goofy Categoría:Cortometrajes de Donald Duck Categoría:Silly Symphonies Categoría:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Categoría:Pinocchio Categoría:Fantasia Categoría:Dumbo Categoría:Bambi Categoría:Saludos Amigos Categoría:The Three Caballeros Categoría:Song of the South Categoría:Make Mine Music Categoría:Fun and Fancy Free Categoría:Melody Time Categoría:So Dear to My Heart Categoría:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Categoría:Cinderella (1950) Categoría:Alice in Wonderland (1951) Categoría:Peter Pan Categoría:Lady and the Tramp Categoría:Sleeping Beauty Categoría:One Hundred and One Dalmatians Categoría:The Sword in the Stone Categoría:Mary Poppins Categoría:Winnie the Pooh Categoría:The Jungle Book Categoría:The Aristocats Categoría:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Categoría:Epic Mickey Categoría:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Categoría:Babes in Toyland Categoría:Treasure Island Categoría:Swiss Family Robinson